Always By Your Side
by svgurl410
Summary: oneshot; Oliver has a present for Clark. Clark/Oliver


A new Clark/Oliver oneshot! I wrote it for someone on my LJ flist for an advent calendar I'm doing. The prompt was 'christmas ornament'. By the way, since I got a nasty flame on my last fic, I'd like to take the time to say that everyone has been given plenty of warning that this fic is **slash**. If you don't like it to read stories about two men in love, well, there's a back button on your browser for a reason. Flames will not be tolerated, especially cowardly anonymous ones. I will just delete them and keeping writing. Fair warning.

For the rest of you, who actually understand the meaning of _fan_fiction, enjoy! Also, please let me know what you think! :D

**Story:** Always By Your Side  
**Fandom: **Smallville  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark/Oliver  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 1712  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warning/Spoilers:** slash/none  
**Summary:** Oliver gives Clark a present.  
**A/N:** for chaotic4life; thanks to my beta, boltgirl426, for all her help!

* * *

It wasn't a secret that Clark loved Christmas. He loved everything about it, from decorating the tree to putting up lights and even buying gifts for the ones he loved. Though he was not a fan of shopping, it still gave him a good feeling to find that perfect gift.

Also, celebrating Christmas reminded him of better times, when his father was still alive. The two of them used to put up lights, while his mom would bring out hot chocolate and cookies during their breaks. By continuing the traditions, it was like a part of his father was still with him.

Oliver, on the other hand, didn't have much love for Christmas. The holidays only seemed to remind him of how lonely he was in the world. For most of his life, he didn't even celebrate, as he didn't have anyone to share the holidays with.

That was, until he met Clark. Clark, who, even when they were just friends, brought him into his circle and made sure he wasn't alone for the holidays. It was a bit overwhelming at first, as nobody had cared for Ollie that much since his parents died.

But slowly, he learned to accept Clark's brand of affection, and even appreciated it. Within time, he had grown to crave Clark, and the unconditional love he offered, in ways that he had never felt before.

Without him even realizing it, he had fallen in love with Clark Kent. Despite all his courage and willingness to risk his life on a daily basis, he wasn't able to tell Clark how he felt.

Until now. Christmas was right around the corner, and Ollie was determined not to let another year pass by without Clark knowing that Oliver loved him. If he was rejected, so be it, but the 'what ifs' were killing him.

There were times when Oliver was certain his feelings were reciprocated and others when he wasn't as sure. Either way, he needed answers. It may break his heart but he needed to know.

So he made the drive to Smallville, which took longer than expected, because of the snow and traffic, but Clark was worth it. When he finally arrived, he parked in front of the farm. Leaning over, he picked up the box that was sitting on the passenger's seat. It was not a big gift nor was it Clark's Christmas present but it was something he had had made, which he hoped Clark would like.

Stepping out, he locked the car. He made his way to the front door, and knocked. A few moments later, the door swung open, revealing Clark. Seeing Ollie, Clark grinned.

"Oliver," he said, a combination of happiness and surprise in his tone, "Come on in."

"Thanks," Oliver said, grateful to be out of the cold. Even standing it in for a few minutes was not pleasant.

Once he was instead, Clark closed the door behind them.

"This is a surprise," Clark remarked.

"A good one, I hope," Oliver joked.

"Always," Clark assured him, grin widening. "Have a seat."

Ollie nodded and sat down on the couch. That's when he noticed all the decorations spread out across the room and the tree in the corner.

"I'm sorry this place is such a mess," Clark apologized.

"No, it's fine," Oliver replied. "Was I interrupting something?"

Clark shook his head. "I was just getting everything out to start decorating the tree. Mom's not going to be here until the 23rd this year, so I figure I would get everything finished before then."

"That's nice of you," Oliver said, smiling.

"Well, she's cooking Christmas dinner," Clark responded, shrugging. "I can take care of the rest. Besides, I like decorating the tree."

"So I've found out," Oliver said, amused. Realizing the package was still in his hands, he stood up and handed it to Clark. "I guess my gift comes at the perfect time then."

Tilting his head, a confused expression came over Clark's face. "I didn't realize we were exchanging gifts already."

"It's not your Christmas present," Oliver said hurriedly. "Just a small gift."

"Can I open it now or do I have to wait?" Clark asked.

"You can open it now," Oliver replied. "Like I said, it's nothing big."

"Now you have me all curious," Clark told him, chuckling. Sitting down, he slowly unwrapped it, Oliver holding his breath the entire time. He hoped Clark would like it.

When he was finished, Clark opened the box and smiled. "Oh, these are cute."

"They're ornaments," Oliver said.

"I can see that," Clark said, pulling one out, which was a miniature version of Bart.

"I know you wanted the League together for Christmas, but it didn't work out," Oliver explained, "So I figured that they could still … sort of be here for Christmas."

Clark had been really trying recently to get their Justice League to become more of a family, and he invited them all to the farm. Though he had acted like he was all right that everyone already had plans, Ollie could tell that he had been a bit disappointed and wanted to do something for him, no matter how small.

So he had ornaments made resembling the all the members of the League. There were seven in there- one of Bart, Victor, AC, Dinah, Clark, Chloe (because she definitely counted) and himself.

"I love it," Clark was saying. Standing up, Clark made his way toward Oliver and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you."

Hugging him back and enjoying the feeling of being in his arms, Ollie said, "You're welcome."

Stepping back, Clark questioned, "How did you find these?"

"I didn't," Oliver answered. "I had them custom made. Don't worry; the person I hired is discreet and I didn't look suspicious. They probably just figured I was a superhero fan."

"Wow, that's … that's really nice of you," Clark said, eyes shining. He looked at Ollie hopefully. "I know you're probably busy and it's not very exciting, but would you like to help me decorate the tree?"

Ollie's heart swelled. "Are you sure I'm not interrupting any traditions or anything? I mean, you don't have to feel obligated …"

"I never do anything out of obligation," Clark interrupted. "I'm asking because I was going to do it alone and I would love the company."

"Then I would be delighted to help," Oliver said immediately.

Clark smiled, his whole face lighting up with joy, and Ollie knew in that moment, he would do anything for that man. _Oh God, I'm so gone. _Wasn't that the truth.

Decorating the tree was fun though. Ollie had a good time just being with Clark. He wondered when he was going to confess how he felt, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Or at least that's what he told himself.

They saved the Justice League ornaments for last. They switched off in hanging them until only the ones with himself and Clark were left.

"Okay, you hang yours first," Clark told him, handing him the Green Arrow ornament.

Ollie agreed and found a spot for it somewhere in the middle of the tree.

"All right, now you," Ollie said, picking up the Superman ornament and giving it to Clark.

Clark seemed to hesitate for a moment. Then, much to Ollie's surprise, he walked toward the tree and hung the Superman ornament right next to the Green Arrow one, so close that their tiny hands were actually touching.

He turned back, and their eyes met. "What can I say?" Clark said slowly. "I always want to be by your side."

At this, Ollie was rendered speechless.

Ducking his head, Clark sighed. "Sorry, I didn't … I didn't mean …"

"Didn't mean to what?" Oliver asked, finding his voice. "And what are you apologizing for?"

"For making you uncomfortable," Clark said promptly. Lifting one hand, he rubbed his eyes. "I've tried so hard not to let my feelings get in the way of our friendship, but these days, it's getting more difficult."

"Okay, whoa, backtrack," Oliver said, raising a hand. "First of all, I'm not uncomfortable. Secondly, feelings? What feelings?"

Clark chuckled but there was no humor in his tone when he spoke. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really," Oliver said, dazed. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be confessing _his _feelings?

"Figures. Everyone can see it, and you, who's usually so observant, didn't pick it up," Clark said wryly. Looking Oliver straight in the eye, he continued. "I'm crazy about you. I've been in love with you for a while now."

"And everyone knows?" Ollie managed to say.

"If 'everyone' includes most of the League, Chloe, Lois, my mom, and even Kara, yes," Clark confirmed.

"How the hell did I miss it?" Oliver wondered, talking mostly to himself.

"I guess you don't see what you don't want to see," Clark offered, looking down.

"Except that this is what I've been waiting to 'see' for years," Oliver countered. Clark's head snapped up, his expression shifting to one of shock.

Closing the distance between them, Ollie stopped a few inches away from Clark. Cupping his face in his hands, Oliver captured his willing lips in a kiss.

Immediately, Clark responded, his hands falling to Oliver's waist, pressing their bodies together. While it started out as sweet and gentle, the kiss quickly grew passionate, neither parting until the need for air became desperate.

Ollie struggled to catch his breath. He had imagined kissing Clark for a long time and it was everything he hoped it would be and more.

Noticing Clark watching him incredulously, Ollie smiled. "So as you can see, I'm crazy about you too."

The smile was back in full force. "You are, are you?"

"Absolutely," Oliver told him. "I actually came here to tell you that, but I guess I got a little nervous."

"Well, it got said anyway," Clark said happily. "And that's all that matters." Oliver couldn't respond if he wanted to, because before he could speak, Clark kissed him again.

He was more than okay with that. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the ornament versions of themselves and inwardly smiled.

Side by side … that's where they belonged, and how they'd always be. Always and forever.


End file.
